


The ultimate showdown

by Castilian



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castilian/pseuds/Castilian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene in episode 1.2 Valiant</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ultimate showdown

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my language, sorry for the mistakes

Uther watches his child as he looks at him, waiting for approval and recognition from the king, who, proud, nods in acknowledgment, while all around him sounds the thunderous applause and cheers of the public, which Uther barely hears. 

And while Arthur turns to greet the people, with a look of disbelief on his face (because he thought he´d never live to see this moment, because he thought that this would be his last fight), Uther realizes what might have happened, what he could have, and has to make an effort not to collapse under the weight of the guilt and fear. Arthur cannot see him now, but the gesture does not escape Morgana´s attention, who breathes relieved as seeing Arthur alive and, for once, his dreams are not visions of what is to come. 

As Arthur leaves the arena, beginning to understand that he really has won, the king, in an excited voice, announces the winner's name, as if anyone would need confirmation, and with the applause still ringing in his ears, follows the footsteps of his son. 

In his tent, away from everything and everyone, Arthur sits and breathes with relief. Still overwhelmed, he gives thanks for those moments of solitude. 

\- Sire, are you in need of my services? - offers a friendly voice, and Arthur is about to refuse. But then he notices the presence of a vague pain in his back, and agrees. 

Gaius enters the tent and helps the prince with his armor and chain mail. That would be Merlin´s job, but the doctor knows all too well Arthur (has been at his side since he was born) and decides that it is not the time to confront the prince with his squire. Whatever has to happen between them, will do. 

With an expert eye, Gaius assesses the damage. No broken bones or wounds and the bruising have not yet made their appearance, although the doctor knows that they will in a few hours. It's nothing serious, Arthur has had worse injuries, but Gaius tells him that he will visit him later to make sure that there is no internal bleeding. 

\- Thanks - answers Arthur and Gaius is on the point of leaving, when the king appears. 

There is a moment of silence before Gaius greets Uther and leaves the tent, leaving father and son alone. A part of him is surprised by the sudden appearance of the King (Arthur is not gravely hurt), but then he remembers that what has happened today is not just another victory Arthur´s career. 

It is the prince who breaks the silence, but the king interrupts him. 

\- Are you hurt? - And, for once, the king does not bother to hide his concern. 

In response Arthur shakes his head and purses his lips casually, in a gesture typical of him. 

\- Just a few bruises, I guess - adds the prince nonchalantly. 

Realizing how inappropriate it is to remain seated in the presence of the king for no apparent reason (and naked from the waist up as well), Arthur stands and looks for a shirt. 

But Uther does not care about those things now. They are alone, he and his son, who thanks to his stupidity and arrogance could be dead at this hour. So he tells Arthur to remain seated while he too finds a seat himself. As Arthur looks at him expectantly, the king struggles to find the right words. 

But there are not any, so, to Arthur´s surprise, Uther stands and hugs his son. 

It is a brief embrace, true, but it is a very rare gesture in the King. The last time had been more than three years ago, after Arthur had been severely punished for a minor act of disobedience. On that occasion the prince wondered asked if the hug was a way of forgiving Arthur, or for the king to seek forgiveness himself for the cruel punishment inflicted. 

But now Arthur has no doubts. And although he says nothing, the look on his face is eloquent enough to tell the king that there are no hard feelings for the previous days. That Arthur never became angry with him in the first place, only adds sadness on the king. And this certainly makes Uther feel sorrier about his attitude towards his son, knowing that the only thing that Arthur is always looking for, it is his approval. And he seems unable to appreciate it. 

When that night Morgana asks if Uther has apologized, Arthur says "he never apologizes" and change the subject quickly, because what has happened in his tent that day is something that only concern him and his father. And while it is true that the king has not spoken aloud, there are times when words are not needed.


End file.
